


S'envoyer en l'air

by CourtneyAckles



Series: une année sexy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bad Parent John Winchester, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Dirty Talk, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobic John Winchester, Kissing, Love Bites, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Rough Kissing, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Dean et Castiel se rencontre lors d'une session privé en mongolfière. Les deux hommes decidentde pimenter l'excursion.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: une année sexy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196984
Kudos: 1





	S'envoyer en l'air

Dean regardait son planning pour la journée, il y avait plusieurs groupes, des écoles ou des CE entreprises, mais son dernier créneau de fin de journée était un homme seul : Castiel Novak.

Dean avait déjà eu des « réservation privée », pour des couples à diverses occasions, demande en mariage, saint valentin, anniversaire de mariage. Mais jamais une personne seule n'avait fait de réservation privée.

Le soir était arrivé, Dean avait préparé la montgolfière, il attendait son client. L'homme arriva. Un homme d'environ son âge et sa taille. Les cheveux en bataille comme après avoir fait l'amour, d'ailleurs sa chemise froissée et sa cravate donnait aussi cette impression. Sans parler de ses yeux d'un bleu indéfinissable aussi profond qu'un océan.

\- Bonjour, je suis Dean Winchester.  
\- Castiel Novak. Gabriel...Gabriel Speight n'est pas encore arrivé ?  
C'est bizarre ce nom disait un truc à Dean, mais il ne savait pas où il l'avait entendu.  
\- Non, seulement votre nom est écrit sur mon planning répondit Dean.  
\- Vous me donnez trente secondes pour que je le contacte.  
\- Faite vite dit Dean.

Castiel se recula et appela son ami, Gabriel. Quelques secondes après, Castiel revient.

\- Je tombe sur sa messagerie dit Castiel.  
\- On doit y aller, on ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps dit Dean.  
\- Bien allons y.

Ils montèrent et décollèrent. Pendant plusieurs minutes Castiel admira le paysage silencieux.

Dean qui était à quelques mètres de son client, admira un tout autre paysage. Il admirait ses cheveux en bataille qu'il aimerait encore rendre plus en bataille. Ses yeux bleus dont il aimerait se noyer dedans. Le moniteur descendit son regard vers son nez, il imaginait déposer un bisous dessus, d'ailleurs sur chaque recoin de son visage. Puis le regard de Dean s'arrêta sur ses lèvres si tentantes. Il s'imaginait les embrasser tendrement, non sauvagement, car Dean se doutait dès qu'il goûterait il en deviendrait fou et donc il en voudrait toujours plus. Le regard se détacha de la contemplation des lèvres pour admirer ses épaules, ce dos si musclé sous cette chemise. Il s'imaginait embrasser, chaque parcelle, caresser chaque millimètres, puis lécher enfin son client de la nuque jusqu'en bas de ses reins. Son regard suivit le cours de ses pensées et il s'arrêta sur ses fesses. Putain ses fesses qu'il empoignerait fermement, cela ferait crier sûrement Castiel. Ses fesses qu'il lécherait et enfoncerait ses doigts pour préparer son client à un truc plus gros dans son cul.

\- Dean, tu aimes la vue ? Demanda Castiel.  
\- Euh...oui balbutia dit Dean.  
\- Je vois ça dit Castiel, en regardant l'entre-jambe de Dean.

Dean était confus.

\- Je suis …

Castiel s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sauvagement, Dean se laissa faire, il gémit dans la bouche de son client. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela coupa le souffle des deux hommes.

La montgolfière avait perdu un peu altitude, Dean se concentra à retrouver de altitude, Castiel le laissa tranquille et quand tout revient à la normal.

Le brun embrassa le cou du blond.  
\- Tu l'as déjà fait ici murmura Castiel.  
\- Non...humm…. Première fois ...hummm et toi ?  
Castiel lui mordit l'oreille.  
\- Ah ! lâcha Dean.  
Castiel reprit ses baisers dans le cou du moniteur et son interrogatoire.  
\- Endroits insolites ?   
\- Cinéma, dans baby…humm mon impala précisa Dean.  
\- Sinon ?  
Castiel avait glissé ses mains sous le T-shirt de Dean, il caressa ses abdos tout en continuant à embrasser son cou.  
\- Hummm dans un ascenseur, dans les toilettes d'une boite de nuit et d'un bar...dans un bureau pas le mien et toi Cass ? Demanda Dean.  
Ce surnom lui était venu naturellement et Castiel ne dit rien, il aimait beaucoup.   
\- Cinéma, cabine essayage ... avion. l'avion a été la meilleure expérience.  
\- Tu aimes t'envoyer en l'air sourit Dean.  
\- C'est vrai. Alors tu imaginais me faire quoi toute à l'heure ?  
Le brun fit descendre la main sur le torse de Dean et empoigna ses couilles dans ses mains.  
\- Rien aussi indécent que ce tu compte me faire.  
\- Dis-le moi Dean. Toi continue à nous envoyé dans les airs et je moi je m'occuperais de nous envoyé en l'air. Ok ?  
\- Ok.  
\- Alors tu imaginais quoi dit-il en caressant tendrement le sexe du moniteur.  
\- Je..J'imaginais … embrasser chaque recoin ...humm... De ton visage...putain Cas !...embrasser ta bouche tendrement..Cass...mais très vite plus sauvagement ….Cass… je sais c'est pas très virile s'excusa Dean honteux.  
\- Viril...on s'en fout de tous c'est clichés de erotico-machisme ambiant, Dean. Moi j'aime beaucoup tes idées dit Castiel en prenant le visage de son amant entre ses mains et embrassant tendrement sa tempe.  
\- Tu as raison Castiel répondit Dean.  
Puis le brun fit plusieurs baisers sur le front du blond avant de déposer un baiser sur autre tempe du moniteur, ses mains étaient poser sur les hanches avec amour, sans aucune possession, même si toute à l'heure elles se montreront plus dominantes et possessives. Ces simple petits baisers détendirent Dean, il ferma quelques secondes les yeux.

Castiel en profita pour embrasser les paupières de son amant avant qu'il les ré-ouvre, pour diriger la montgolfière. Il descendit ses lèvres vers le nez, il fit un petit baiser. Avant de passer aux joues qui étaient parsemés de taches de rousseurs que le client « dévoraient ».

\- Cas gémit Dean de plaisir et submergé par l'émotion. Il ne savait pas s'il avait connu une personne aussi tendre avec lui. La main qui ne conduisait pas l'appareil caressa le visage de son amant, Castiel enlaça ses doigts, les deux hommes se regardèrent.

\- Merci dit Dean.

Le brun ressentit l'émotion de son amant. Il avait dû être élever à la dur comme lui, où les sentiments, les pleurs n'avaient pas leur place. Sinon on était pas un véritable homme, on était une lopette.

Il initia un baiser tendre, mais très vite ce ne fut pas assez, Castiel avait besoin de plus, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Dean, pour demander un accès plus approfondi que Dean lui donna. Il caressa tendrement la langue du blond, mais cela ne rassasia pas Castiel. Sa main tira sur les cheveux de Dean pour approcher son visage du sien et l'autre main plaqua le corps de Dean contre le sien. Leurs corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, emprisonnés par les vêtements.

Dean pour lui ce fut pour le baiser le plus intense, il se laissa submergé par le pouvoir de cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne qui était exigeant, lui laissant un répit. Tout comme son corps plaqué contre celui de Castiel qui répondait au corps de son amant. Castiel le contrôlait clairement, Dean était déjà une poupée de chiffon alors que son amant ne l'avait pas encore touché.

Castiel déposa ses lèvres sur le cou de son amant et l'embrassa en tirant sur le T-shirt pour en avoir plus.  
\- Humm gémit Dean dit-il en s'accrochant son amant.  
Le brun continuait à tirer sur le T-shirt du moniteur.  
-Tu sais me l'enlever serait plus simple et d'ailleurs, tu penses quand enlever le tien, que je puisse me rincer l’œil se moqua Dean.

Castiel passa ses mains froides sous le T-shirt du moniteur, ce qui le fit frisonner. Mais ce frisson n'était rien comparer à celui que son amant lui provoqua en prenant entre ses doigts ces tétons et en tirant dessus.

\- Ah, Cass… ouii !

Castiel regarda l'effet que ces touchers avait sur son compagnon, il le trouvait magnifique. Les gémissements de Dean avaient des répercutions sur son entre-jambe. Mais il n'en avait rien à foutre, Castiel voulait encore entendre les gémissements de Dean, voir les joues rouges de son amant, voir ses yeux verts devenir noirs sous ses caresses.

Il descendit ses mains en parcourant le corps de son amant, jusqu'à arrivé au bord du vêtement du blond et lui retirer. Puis il retira le sien.

Le brun resta sans bouger sous les yeux de son amant qui ne dit aucun mot. Soudain une bouffée angoisse submergea Castiel.

\- Si j'avais pu, j'aurais toucher, embrasser ton corps, Cass. Une prochaine fois dit Dean.  
\- Oui, une prochaine fois dit dans un souffle Castiel.

Les deux hommes venaient de se faire la promesse de se revoir.

Castiel empoigna fermement les fesses de son amant, en jouant avec l'un des tétons de Dean, qu'il prit entre ses lèvres.  
\- Cas… Cas… haleta Dean, il s'accrocha de sa main l'une à l'épaule de son client en plantant ses ongles dans sa peau.

Cette douleur provoqué par la main de Dean ne fit augmenté la pression des mains sur les fesses du blond et l'emprisonnement du téton dans les lèvres du client.

\- Cas… Cas… Oui Cas ! Hurla Dean.

L'appareil perdit un peu d'altitude, la main de Dean avait lâcher un peu de pression sous l'effet du plaisir. Castiel le laissa en paix quelques secondes pour qu'il fasse remonter la montgolfière. Ensuite Castiel prit l'autre entre ses lèvres et il passa ses mains sous le pantalon et là il fut surprit.

\- Eh ouais j'aime pas être entraver répondit Dean.  
\- J'adore ça dit Castiel.

Il empoigna les fesses de son amant et les malaxa en embrassant le cou de son amant. Puis il descendit ses lèvres sur le corps de son amant, en léchant chaque parcelle de son corps, il adorait le goût de son amant. Dean se cambrait en se tenant d'un main à l'épaule de son partenaire.

Puis Castiel arriva au bas- ventre et là il fit tournoyer sa langue sur la fine ligne de poils, tout en continuant à caresser les fesses de Dean. Ce dernier se balançait d'avant en arrière.

\- Cass gémit Dean.

Le brun fut prit d'un élan de possessivité et il mordit l'une des hanches de son amant, pendant qu'il griffait les fesses.

\- Oh oui Cas ! 

Il enleva brusquement le pantalon de Dean qui tomba sur ses chevilles, puis il se mit à genoux et pris entièrement en bouche, la queue dur de Dean, pour la rendre encore plus dur, d'un main il tenait Dean par l'une de ses hanches, pendant que trois doigts s'étaient faufiler dans le cul du blond. Le blond se tenait fortement aux cheveux de son amant.

\- Cas ! Cas ! 

Soudain Castiel laissant fou de désir Dean, en enlevant ses lèvres suceuses de sa queue et ses doigts de son cul.

\- Oh ce serait tellement bon de te laisser dans cet état, mais ça aussi ce sera aussi pour une prochaine fois dit Castiel.

Castiel alla derrière Dean, il fit tomber son pantalon et son boxer sur ses chevilles, il fit cambrer Dean et il prit sa queue dans sa main et l'enfonça dans le cul de Dean.

\- Oh regarde ton petit cul accueille parfaitement ma bite toute dur en toi.  
\- Car ta bite a rencontré le cul parfait pour elle et elle n'en voudra pas d'autre.  
\- Et ton cul voudra pas d'autre queue non plus et tu mettras pas ta queue ailleurs non plus hein Dean ?  
\- Je te promets Cass.

Les deux hommes venaient de se dire je t'appartient et je t'aime à travers c'est phrases cochonnes.

Castiel commença des va-et vient lent, tout comme sa main sur la queue de son amant. Dean avait passé sa main libre autour de la nuque de son amant… non petit ami.

\- On n'a pas le temps Cass dit dans un souffle Dean.

Castiel accéléra ses coups de reins tout comme sa main sur le phallus dressé de son copain, il avait aussi prit possession de la bouche de son mec, recueillant tous les gémissements de Dean.

\- Ah !!! Crièrent les deux hommes.

Il restèrent quelques minutes puis il se rhabillèrent de vitesse. Ils approchèrent de la piste atterrissage.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, Dean était occupé de plier la toile de montgolfière, il ne prêtait plus attention à Castiel.

Le brun rentra chez lui, il était déçu. Ce qui c'était passé la-haut, les promesses envoler dans les airs.

Soudain le téléphone portable de Castiel vibra.

« Cass, c'est Dean. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Lundi, je suis en repos, cela te dirais un cinéma ou autre chose.   
Castiel fut soulager il répondit : « Ok pour un ciné »

Les deux hommes parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit par sms.

6 mois plus tard

Dean mangeait dans une brasserie avec son frère,Sam, pas loin du cabinet avocat de ce dernier.  
\- Bon alors tu nous présentes quand ce fameux Cass. Cela fait 6 mois, Dean ! Le réveillon de Noël sera une bonne occasion dit Sam.  
\- Désolé je suis pas prêt à enduré les remarques homophobe de papa.  
\- Papa n'est pas homophobe, Dean. Quand il t'a surpris avec ce Kyle étant ado, il a rien dit.  
\- Oh s'il a dit : « Dean c'est bien tu l'encules ce mec. Mais toi te fait jamais enculé ce n'est pas digne d'un mec. Ce sont que les femmes et les lopettes qui se font enculé. Et tu veux savoir Sam, j'aime que Cass m'encule.  
\- Je ne savais pas Dean. Je suis désolé. Bah écoutes on fera le réveillon de Noël chez moi et Jess. Jess ne veut pas que papa mette un pied chez nous.  
\- Je peux comprendre, il a eu des remarques très sexistes envers elle, bien sûr quand tu n'étais pas présent et qu'ils étaient seul tous les deux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Dean ?  
\- Il lui dit qu'elle avait dû sucer pour devenir associé, qu'elle avait des armes contre lesquelles tu ne pouvais pas te mesurer . C'est pour ça qu'elle a été choisi associé et pas toi. Que la place de Jess était à la maison ou à la rigueur ta secrétaire.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?!  
\- Parce que c'était à Jess de te le dire, mais elle a toujours refusé, elle ne voulait pas cassé la nouvelle relation que tu avais avec notre père.  
\- Je vais … Je vais …  
\- Tu ne feras rien, Sam. Si juste raye le de ta vie comme je l'ai fais depuis six mois.  
\- Oui, tu as raison, Dean. Donc tu veux pas venir avec Castiel ?  
\- Je lui en parlerais ce soir, quand il rentrera du travail.  
\- Cela te dérange si on invite Gabriel ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Non.Quel est son nom de famille ?  
Voilà, où il avait entendu le nom de Gabriel.  
\- Spieght. Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour rien.

Le soir, Dean attendait une bière à la main en regardant « docteur Sexy », le retour de son homme. Castiel et lui avait emménagé à peine trois semaines après leur rencontre dans l'appartement de Castiel qui était le leurs maintenant.

Son petit copain tomba de fatigue dans le canapé, il enleva ses chaussures. Dean passa un bras autour des épaules de son partenaire, Castiel nicha sa tête dans le cou de Dean et prit la bouteille de la main du blond et but une gorgée avant de lui rendre.

\- Crevante cette journée, heureusement que l'inventaire c'est qu'une fois par an dit Castiel.  
Castiel était employé polyvalent dans une épicerie bio.  
\- Si tu veux je peux te faire couler un bon bain chaud.  
\- Si tu viens le prendre avec moi.  
\- Bien sûr.   
\- Comment va ton frère ?  
\- Très bien. D'ailleurs il nous invite pour le réveillon de Noël, chez lui et Jess. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu les rencontre. Mon père ne sera pas là. J'ai dit à Sam ce que notre père pensait de sa copine. Même si j'aurais préféré que Sam l'apprenne de Jess. D'ailleurs j'espère qu'elle m'en voudra pas …

Le portable de Dean vibra.

Merci Dean. J'ai pu enfin le dire à Sam. Bisous. Jess

\- Tu vois, elle ne t'en veux pas dit Castiel.  
\- C'est super surtout que je l'adore, cela m'aurais fait chier. Donc tu veux bien venir au réveillon ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu sais ton pote Gabriel que tu veux que je rencontres. En fait je le connais, c'est un ami à Jess. D'ailleurs il vient pour Noël.  
\- Tu crois que Gabriel a …  
\- Oui c'est l'un des tours de Gabriel, mais cette fois-ci je lui en veux pas d'être l'une de ses victimes.  
\- Moi non plus ... »

Les deux hommes allèrent prendre leur bain et Dean avait supplier son copain de l'enculé et il avait eu les images en tête toute la journée depuis sa discussion avec Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors votre avis sur cette nouvelles OS ?
> 
> Je vous avoue je ne sais pas si c'est techniquement possible de le faire dans une montgolfière, donc j'espère que vous trouvez ça assez réaliste .
> 
> La prochaine OS sera sur Crowley/Bobby


End file.
